dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Knight (Prime Earth)
When she was a little girl, Jennifer Knight witnessed the murder of her parents on Christmas Eve. Her father had been one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet's crime beat, and was close to breaking the case against crime boss Robert Bender, until Bender found out. She swore to bring the Bender family down. When she is an adult she tries to enact this by infiltrating the inner circle of Cyrus and Eli Bender, the heirs to Robert Bender's crime legacy. However her cover is quickly discovered forcing Jennifer to seek help from her friend, Dane Maxwell hoping to use his genius to hack Cyrus Bender's cellphone. However Cyrus' henchmen track them down and apparently kill Dane inside his own machine. Jennifer is later rescued by Dane, who had become miniaturized. He gives her a special suit and gloves enabling her to manipulate shadows and turn intangible. She then chooses to become a vigilante, known as Phantom Lady. Taking Down the Benders After training with Dane, who was now using the alias Doll Man, for a few weeks Phantom Lady travelled to Metropolis. She then began taking down several Bender operations with Doll Man, this gathered the attention of Cyrus who hired the freelancer Funerella to take down the pair. While taking care of a group of Cyrus' men, Phantom Lady and Doll Man are attacked by Funerella who raises people from the dead to attack them. After fighting of the zombies Funerella flees to a cruise liner where she transformed more people into zombies. Phantom Lady was able to slice Funerella's head in half during the conflict ending her reign of terror. However Funerella survived the attack as she was already dead, she proceeded to exit the water and escape the scene. After this Phantom Lady planted multiple bugs in Cyrus' office to gain proof of his criminal activities. She monitored a conversation between Cyrus and Funerella, in the footage Cyrus sliced up Funerella for her failure at assassinating her and Doll Man. Phantom Lady was about to deliver the information to the authorities but was intercepted by Cyrus. After a short struggle Phantom Lady trapped Cyrus' mind in the shadow dimension forever ending his reign of terror. Doll Man and Phantom Lady were then visited by Uncle Sam and The Ray, who recruited the pair into a government run superhero task force. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Light Bands: A pair of gloves created by Doll Man that give Phantom Lady command over shadows and intangibility. ** : Phantom Lady can go completely intangible at will, when in this form she doesn't need to breathe. *** : Phantom Lady can pass through solid objects. ** : Phantom Lady can control shadows to conceal herself and distract her targets. *** : Phantom Lady can bring people into a shadow dimension, void of all emotion except sadness. *** : Phantom Lady can form constructs from blackness into items such as shields and razors. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = Phantom Lady Vol 1 | DC = None | Wikipedia = Phantom Lady (comics) | Links = }}